Without Love
by XxRockstaRxX
Summary: AU Merder. Derek has secret feelings for a woman. When he finally tells his wife, Addison, he wants a divorce. But she only makes it difficult by refusing the divorce. Will Derek ever be able to convince Addison to leave him so he could be with Meredith?
1. Unlove You

**Disclamer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, only this story.**

**Author's note: This idea popped in my head. So it's sorta AU. They still work in hospital. Mark and Derek don't know each other, Meredith and Derek were never together and but he's with Addison. Please tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Unlove you

Ashley Tisdale

_She thinks no one can hear; The way she cries at night; She thinks no one is near; Not even to put up a fight; She doesn't know what it's like; When it's all right; She doesn't know what it's like; To have an insight; And know she doesn't have to fit in now; There's an easy way out..._

* * *

"Addison, we need to talk." That was Derek calling Addy. 

"Give me a second… I'll meet you in on-call room in 5 minutes, okay honey?"

"Ya sure…" Derek loves her, as a friend only, not lovers. He knew that his heart rested with Meredith, his real love. He was going to finally ended. Ever since the day he met Meredith he always knew he was destined to be with her forever, always.

"Derek?" She went in for a kiss because she thought they were in on-call room for a reason but Derek turned around and faced the wall. "Is everything okay sweetie?"

"Everything is wrong with my life, especially you."

"What? I don't understand."

"You and I both know we are not meant to be together."

"Are you cheating on me?"

"I want to but I'm married to you. I'm not the kind of person that ruins a marriage. I want to be honest and tell you how I feel."

"Are you seeing someone because that would be considered cheating?"

"I'm not cheating; I'm hiding my true feelings from you and from the woman I love."

"Are you serious?" Addison started at him strait in the eyes but Derek kept looking down to avoid seeing the pain he had caused to Addison. "Kiss me Derek."

Derek looked up and did as she said. He kissed so passionately to make sure she would remember since it would her last time, She took of his shirt and he did the same to her and they made love… for the last time.

"That was great."

"Right… I'm going to contact my lawyer and I except you do the same so we can arrange the divorce."

"Are you kidding? I thought the sex we just had settled it. We're staying together, right?"

"No. You thought wrong!"

"Then why the hell did you kiss me when I asked you."

"You asked me and I give. It's always been like that with us."

"I love you."

"But I don't. Now call your lawyer as soon as possible." At that, Derek left the room leaving Addison heart broken.

"No."


	2. We Belong Together

Chapter 2: We belong together

Mariah Carey

_When you left I lost a part of me; It's still so hard to believe; Come back baby, please; 'Cause we belong together; Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough; Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the sun comes up; Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better; Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby!…_

* * *

The following morning Addison wakes up alone in her bed. "Im not leaving him! I'm not leaving him! I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!" Addison was so sure that she wouldn't sign the divorce paper or call any lawyer. "'I'm going to find this "other woman" and chase her out of the city and then Derek will be left with only me so he'll stay with me but first I need to talk to Derek.'"

So the beautiful redhead continued her day until she would finally meet Derek in the hospital talking to a girl with dark blond hair and blue eyes. Addison remembered her, Meredith. She had work several times with her.

"Um… after you check on patient in room 245 you can scrub… um… in… with me." Derek said nervously to Meredith.

"Dr. Shepherd, are you alright?"

"He great!" Addison had just joined the conversation. "We just had a big fight."

"Dr. Montgomery Shepherd, Dr. Shepherd."

"Dr. Grey."

And Meredith left them. Derek on the other hand was looking away so that neither Meredith nor Addison would see his red cheeks.

"Is she the girl?"

"What girl?"

"The one you left me for? Wait… she doesn't even know you like her."

Derek turns his head to face her. He was furious. "Love her and no."

"You were never that shy when you are… and were with me."

"Addison, what do you want?"

"You. I'm not calling my lawyer and neither are you. We belong together and we will stay together. Are we clear?"

"I'm not giving you what you want anymore." Derek walks away. After a couple of steps he stopped and faced Addy once more. "I already contact my lawyer, the divorce is set. We need to claim are stuffs so I do suggest you call yours soon." He leaves her before she had anything else to say. Derek is walking down the hall when a pair of hands grabbed his lab coat and pulled him into a supply closet. "Meredith! Um… did you check on the patient-?"

She placed her index finger on his mouth to shut him up. The moment she touched his lips he felt a jolt of happiness. "Meredith: Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"Patient… room 245."

"That involves your feelings."

"Um… not that I know of."

"Well… okay. I'll co check on patient in room-"

"…245."

"Then I'll join you in surgery." Meredith opens the door and takes one step before Derek finally made up his mind.

"One more thing Meredith…" She turns around and finds herself kissing Derek on the lips.

"That's more like it." And she leaves.


	3. Deal With It

**Authors note: I changed the dialogue as requested :D (even on chapter 1 and 2.) This chapter is shorter than others but there all pretty short, sorry. Please review!**

* * *

Corbin Bleu

_Hold on, told you more than once; And you really gotta understand girl; That every time that you wanna front; And you stop to wonder where I am; I wish you would just stop acting this way; I wish you just realize that you push me away (Acting the fool…)_

* * *

Addison sees Meredith walk out of the supply closet with a smile on her face. "Dr. Grey, what are you doing in the supply closet? Didn't my husband send you to check a patient?"

"Yes. I was just getting some supplies for that patient."

"What supplies? I don't see any in your hands."

"Hehe… well um…"

"What were you doing in there Dr. Grey?" Derek walks out of the same closet as Meredith and Addison sees him. Addison was shocked and heartbroken. She walked up to him, who knew he was in trouble, and slapped him across his face.

"Derek!" yelled Meredith

Stay away Dr Grey!

Meredith backed away and started to cry. "Leave him alone!"

"Addy. Please. We are getting divorce."

"I'm not going to sign the damn papers. I love you and you're not leaving me. And this intern is going to stay away."

A crowd builds up around them and Derek was caught in a net. If he knew Addison, she would chase Meredith out of town just so he could win him back. "Fine! I'll "cancel" the divorced."

Meredith couldn't believe her ears. Derek looked at her. She noticed the tears coming out of his eyes. She couldn't bear to see him cry so she left the scene.

"I'm glad you changed your mind." Addy went in for a kiss but Derek backed away because he knew he just chased away Meredith on his own.

"I'll see you… later."

"I love you!"

"What ever." He wiped the tear on his face and left for surgery hoping he would see Meredith there but she didn't show up.


	4. Still There for Me

**Authors note: Another really short update. I promise they'll get longer. Also sorry about my writing... I'm not very good.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Still There for Me

Corbin Bleu and Vanessa Hudgens

_Lately I've been thinking; About the things that we've been through; And I don't know if I'd be here; If not for you; I had to take a little time; To try to work things out; And You should know that; I have never meant; To let you down…_

* * *

Derek looked for Meredith after surgery and tried to stay away from Addy. For a moment Derek thought she has run away but that theory was cleared when he saw Meredith at the nurses' station reading different charts. "Meredith?"

"Oh, hello Dr. Shepherd."

"You didn't show up in surgery."

"Nurse, can you keep an eye on these? Come, we need to talk." She leads them somewhere empty so they could talk and made sure that Addison was not around. "I thought after the… thing… your wife would not like to see you with me."

"I thought you ran away and hated me."

"Never. I'm still there."

"It looks like I'm not. Apparently I'm still with Addison."

"Why did you stay with her?"

"If I didn't, she would hurt you; chase you out of the country."

"Nothing could keep me away from you. Now leave her and don't worry about me?"

"I… um… you… um… Are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure." Meredith walks back to the nurses' station.


	5. Never Underestimate a Girl

**Author's note: Thank you for your comments :D!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Never Underestimate a Girl

Vanessa Hudgens

_Never underestimate a girl; Gets anything she wants; She's never gonna stop; (You know it...we know it); Never underestimate a girl; She's always got a plan; the world is in her hands…_

* * *

2 days later, Addison received a call from her lawyer. "Hello Addison. It is Mr. Eko, your lawyer."

"Oh! Hello. Why are you calling?"

"You husband Lawyer, Mr. Sawyer informed me of your divorce, and you did not call me. How do you except to complete this divorce without me?"

"I'm sorry, but we cancelled the divorce 2 days ago."

"Yes but your husband called again to go for the divorce yesterday. He said he changed his mind again."

"It's a mistake. He would have told me."

"I'm sorry miss, but this is no mistake. Please call me when the date is set for the divorce. Goodbye."

Addison was furious. Derek went for the divorce without consulting her. She called him.

"This is Dr. Shepherd."

"Derek! When were you planning to tell me about the divorce?"

"Whenever I decided to talk to you. I left the divorce papers on kitchen counter. I hope you sign it. Bye!"

"Don't you hang up! Hello! Derek! Well you asked for it. I'm going to hurt Meredith."

Addison put up a plan. "Meredith!"

"Dr. Montgomery Shepherd."

"I'm going into surgery. Can you get me 3 bag of O Negative blood and bring it to OR 2?"

"Alright!" She heads down to the fridge which contained all donate blood. As she entered the cold room the door closes shut right behind her. There was no handle and anyway to open get out. "Hello! Is anyone there? I can't get out! Hello Help!!! Please! Is someone there!?" She was alone. Everybody was at least 100ft away and Addison made sure it stayed that way. Nobody could hear. The only thing Meredith could do is wait in the cold hoping someone would come rescue her.

Addison on the other hand, signed the divorce paper, left Derek with everything and left Seattle.


	6. Runaway Love

Chapter 6: Runaway Love 

Ludacris and Mary J. Blige

_Runaway love; Don't keep on runnin'; Runnin'; Don't keep on running; I know how you feel, I've been there; I was runnin' away too; I will run away with you; Runaway Runaway Love; Don't keep running away; I'll run away with you, if you want me too… _

* * *

"Don't you hang up! Hello! Derek! Well you asked for it. I'm going to hurt Meredith." 

"No don't!!! Hello?? Addison don't you dare touch Meredith! Addison." Derek yelled at his cell phone. "He redials Addison cell number but by then she had already turned off her phone. Derek knew something bad was going to happen to Meredith. He had to find her before Addison. He went to hospital knowing that Meredith was working.

"Dr. Shepherd. Thank god you here!" Cristina had ran up to him. "We have and emergency surgery."

"I have my own emergency."

"Car crash victim hit his head. His brain is bleeding fast. We need to fix is ASAP!"

"Ugh, ok I'm coming. 'Meredith, please be alright.'" Derek went to surgery not knowing that Addison had found Meredith and purposely locked Meredith in a fridge. By the time he got out of surgery Addison had fled and was long gone.

"Help… me! cough cough Please! Is… someone there?" Meredith was weak and had almost no energy left. She had been too concentrated on getting someone's attention outside that she had not realized how long she had been inside. A couple or hours maybe… and it was really cold.

"Could you page Meredith Grey, please?" Derek told a nurse

"Yes doctor."

"Thank you!"

20 minutes later Meredith had not answered her page.

"Did you page Dr. Grey?"

"Twice sir. Maybe she's not on call."

"Maybe, or maybe Addison did something to her."

"Sorry?"

"Never mind. If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her." He left and went home. There he found some stuff missing as if the was a robbery. Then he found a note on the kitchen counter.

_To my dear Derek, _

_I know you probably hate me but I love you and I will not let an intern take you away. But after what I've done to her tonight you will not forgive me so I'm leaving. But when you find her you'll realize that you are meant to be with me and you'll feel guilty for even considering leaving me. Goodbye for now. _

_The real love of your life, Addison. _

Derek read the letter again. His heart was pounding. What did Addison do with Meredith? Did she kill her? Where did she go? How could Derek possibly want to be with Addison if she hurt Meredith? These questions circled in Derek's head until his pager went off: Found Meredith 911!! Meredith is not alright…


	7. Won't Go Home Without You

Chapter 7: Won't Go Home Without You 

Maroon 5

_It's not over tonight; Just give me one more chance to make it right; I may not make it through the night; I won't go home without you; Of all the things I felt but never really shown; Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go; I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh… _

* * *

Derek's heart was pounding. His mind was off while he was driving. Drove pass a couple of reds light. Derek needed to know where Meredith was. "Dr. Yang! Where is she?"

"Follow me please."

As Derek followed her, his mind was still trying to answer his unanswered questions. He bumped into people like he didn't see them at all. All he could do is picture Meredith on a hospital bed hurt.

"We're here!"

Derek looked around. There were load of people grouped up in front the fridge door whispering.

"Who's in there?"

"I heard it's an intern."

"I heard its doctor Grey, Meredith."

"Is she alive?"

"Nobody knows. She stopped talking."

Derek could not believe his ears. The whispers made him crazy. The fact that he left his wife to be with Meredith who might be dead. "OPEN IT NOW!"

"Dr. Shepherd, calm down. Someone took the handle off." Cristina was struggling to keep him from hitting the crowd.

"I can't calm down! AHH! Get it open."

Cristina started to cry lightly. "Do you think we're not trying? You think I'd let my person die."

"Let's not get to emotional here." Richard had arrived to resolve problem. "It's not that cold in there, she should be fine… unless she has an injury. You all should go home if you not on call and we will take of this situation."

"I'm not leaving until I find out she's alive!!"

"Me either!" Cristina added.

"Very well."

"She's talking again." A man from crowd spoke, "Chief, she's talking!"

Derek ran thru the crowed so he could talk to her. "Move out of my way. Move! Meredith, can you hear me? It's Derek!"

"Derek! Help me, please. It's really cold in here." Her voice was there but it was low and weak.

"It's not that cold."

"Colder than usual. Someone lowered the temperature and jammed the temperature controller. I can't change it back. Dere-" And her voice disappeared once again on the other side of the thick door.

"Richard! It's cold in there!! She's freezing to death."

"Oh no! GET THAT DAMN DOOR OPEN!"

And the men, people that get doors open, got to work unscrewing the metal bolts, cutting through metal with saws till the door finally opened. As the door opened they saw Meredith lying at the entrance, unconscious and cold.

"Get a gurney over here!"

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Won't Go Home Without You PT2

Chapter 8: Won't Go Home Without You (Part 2) 

Maroon 5

_It's not over tonight; Just give me one more chance to make it right; I may not make it through the night; I won't go home without you; The taste of her breath, I'll never get over; The noises that she made kept me awake; Oh; The weight of things that remain unspoken; Built up so much it crushed us everyday…_

* * *

Meredith was brought to ER and finally woke up hours later with Derek at her side. "Hey!"

Derek wakes up and at the sight of Meredith he hugged her. "I'm so sorry."

"It was not your fault, I told you I could take care of myself and I should have known Addison would have done something."

"Look, I called the police and they need to ask you some questions. So they can arrest Addy."

"Alright."

The police come in and interview her for 30 minutes. Derek could not stay and listen. He was hoping that her interview, as well as his, and the note she left would be enough to arrest or charge her. After the officers were done with Meredith, they went to talk to Derek. "We will find Addison and when we do we will question her and then will see what happens from there."

"Thank you officer!" and he gave him a hand shake. They leave and Derek goes into Meredith's room.

"There going to get her." Said Meredith proudly

"I know, but if the manage to catch her we know she did it and that won't change."

"You're a sweet guy you know. That's what I love about you."

"Hehe. I love you too." He kisses her "That felt good."

"Better than Addison?"

"Better than anyone."

Meredith was out of the hospital in no time. There was no sign of Addison anywhere. The police did not find her. Addison escaped and the happy couple hoped to never see her ever again.

* * *

Intercom: We will be landing in New York shortly. Please take a seat and fasten your seat belt.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" A man approached Addison.

"No."

"I'm Mark, Mark Sloan."

"Um… I'm Carla Evangeline."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." Addison looked down at her passport: Name: Evangeline, Carla. She changed her identity…


End file.
